


elf assassin down (with a fever)

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 9: IllnessRayla gets a fever.





	elf assassin down (with a fever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla coughed and it felt like her head was burning up, while her entire body felt slow and tired. She had a fever, and hated it. Callum sat by her side, and got a bottle of moonberry juice from his bag. He was prepared to do anything he could to make her feel more comfortable as the fever progressed. He knew how much of a pain fevers were.

“Do you want some?”

“No, just the thought of drinking that makes me want to puke.”

Callum nodded, understanding.

“Okay, no moonberry juice then. We’ll find something else, but you’re sick so you have to drink to recover if you want to leave in a few days. You have to stay hydrated or the fever will get worse.”

“I’m an assassin, I can’t get knocked out by a fever.” Rayla groaned as she laid in her sleeping bag while Callum carefully put away the bottle of moonberry juice.

Callum laughed.

“Well, you’re not that great of an assassin, I’m alive after all. Also, there’s no shame in having a fever.”

“But I never have them. How can they be so strong? When other people have them they’re so mild. I should be able to handle it.”

“Well, often, people with fevers often have mild ones. People who rarely get sick usually get the worst symptoms the rare occasions they  _ do  _ get sick. So, you are not leaving your sleeping bag, that’ll just make it worse.”

The elf just groaned.

“I hate this.”

“No one likes a fever Rayla.”

“Of course. Also, I’ve decided you’re not leaving my side until I’m better. It’s boring without you.”

“But I have to get water and food from time to time.”

“Fine, you can do that, but the second you’re not, you’re spending time with me.”

“Deal. Now, try to get some sleep.”


End file.
